¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? Rivaille x Eren
by KanraKirklandCarriedo
Summary: Eren es condenado a hacer ejecutado y la persona encagarda del trabajo es nada más ni nada menos que Levi Rivaille.


**bueno, no soy muy buena para dejar notas, asi que sin mas que decir les dejo leerlo~ uvu**

* * *

Once años habían pasado desde que Eren recibió sus "Alas de libertad". Cuatro años han pasado desde la derrota de la humanidad de los titanes, dos meses habían pasado desde que se tomo la decisión de someter a Eren Jeager a ser ejecutado formalmente.

Hanji había hecho todo lo posible para encontrar una manera de contener de forma permanente la transformación del joven cuando llego la noticia, pero los tribunales no eran muy pacientes, y pronto decidió que era imposible y debido a esto, Eren fue etiquetado como un peligro para la sociedad que necesitaba ser eliminado.

Erwin Smith propuso que para salvar la vida del joven, Eren simplemente tendría que volver a vivir en su antiguo calabozo bajo la tierra, bajo el cuidado del único hombre que podía confiar para poner fin a su vida, Levi Rivaille. Y como si el destino se riera de la situación, el tribunal en su lugar no solo decidió ignorar la sugerencia de Erwin, sino también la tarea de "Poner al último titán bajo tierra" fue encargado al Sargento Rivaille, el cual tenía que establecer rápidamente una fecha para el evento.

Al enterarse de esta decisión, Levi había comenzado a distanciarse de Eren, al cual había cogido cariño a través de los años. En verdad, aunque él nunca verbalmente llegaría a admitir esto, sus sentimientos hacia el ya habían desarrollado más allá de la mera afición. Eren había despertado emociones desde lo más profundo lo cual Rivaille ya hacía tiempo que había olvidado que era incluso capas de sentirlos.

Ellos habían estado durmiendo juntos durante cinco años, y aunque había comenzado como una forma de escapar del peso del mundo que aplasto sin piedad a ambos hombros de los hombres, esto se había trasformado poco a poco en una verdadera relación en secreto.

Y ahora, con el joven que lo miraba con ojos cálidos plagado de amor y adoración, Levi no pudo decidirse en decirle a su antiguo cargo, el nombre de la persona que iba a acabar con su vida , ni que dicho nombre era el motivo por su reciente frialdad hacia el.

Eren sabia que solo tenía un par de horas para que su vida ya terminara, el había decidido ir con la persona que en estos momentos necesitaba más que nunca, Eren sigilosamente se dirigió a la habitación de Levi el cual se encontraba recostado en la cama pensando en lo que tenía que hacer en las próximas horas, Eren entro cerrando suavemente la puerta y fue hacia donde se encontraba, Rivaille vio a Eren acercarse, no podía decirle que no, Eren en silencio se coloco al lado del sargento abrazándolo tímidamente, Rivaille pudo notar que había tristeza en sus los ojos de esmeralda, Eren le susurro al oído todas las cosas que han hecho juntos lo feliz que estaba por haber pasado todos esos momentos "felices" junto a él.

Rivaille le acaricio un poco su cabeza mientras este hablaba, lentamente se fue escuchando a Eren hasta el punto de que este se quedara dormido, Rivaille suspiro y cerro sus ojos, con la idea de no separarse de Eren, de no tener que ser el mismo en ejecutarlo.

Eren despertó temprano esa mañana y dejo la habitación de Levi temprano esa mañana, mirando hacia atrás a el hombre quien dormía en la cama, sonrió antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta de la habitación, rápidamente volvió a su cuarto a vestirse para su ultimo dia.

Varias horas más tarde, Eren se encontró en una mesa, las muñecas y los tobillos sujetos por el mismo metal con el cual utilizaban para hacer las hojas de las espadas de la legión de exploración en eso se escucho abrirse la puerta de la habitación, desde la posición que estaba Eren solo podía tener la mirada perdida hacia el techo, no podía ver quien llego a la habitación, lentamente se escucho cerrar la puerta.

Eren cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Estaba preparado para esto. No había manera de evitarlo más, e incluso si había, ya no era necesario para la humanidad ya que ahora los titanes habían sido erradicados. El ya había dicho su adiós a sus seres queridos, y también a Levi. El había estado tan tranquilo en los últimos dos meses, había sido tan insoportablemente frio. Eren estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba disgustado con el por haber caído tan bajo como para ser una carga que debía ser sacrificado como un animal.

En ese momento sintió un frio y húmedo algodón sobre todo dentro de su codo y cínicamente se pregunto porque se molestaban siquiera para esterilizar la zona, sintió una aguja delgada perforar su piel suave y una sensación de entumecimiento extraño se extendió por su brazo. Sus parpados se hicieron demasiado pesados como para poder abrirse, el estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Una cálida mano descansaba sobre su frente y empujo su flequillo hacia atrás.

_…¿Qué? _

Un par de suaves labios tiernamente posaron sobre los suyos.

…_¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?_

* * *

**_¿y que tal? les gusto? espero que si, denme su opinión ;u; espero Reviews~ nos leemos luego c:_**


End file.
